Secrets
by fanficlover1101
Summary: Taylor has just joined the WWE Divas roster after being the winner of NXT. Already, she has made an enemy. The overly confident diva Shauna. So what happens when Taylor's new friend John Cena finds out Shauna is secretly the sister of CM Punk? Feuds begin and tensions rise when Taylor realizes she is falling for her enemy's brother.


-Taylor's POV-

I pace back and forth in the locker room, waiting for my manager and mentor Kaitlyn to get here. I pick up my water bottle and take a small sip, not wanting to drink to much before my first match. My first match in WWE anyway. I've had some matches before this on NXT. Just as I'm about to text Kaitlyn and ask where she is, she comes running up to me.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. There was a bunch of traffic.", she explains, still out of breath. I nod in understanding. Growing up in New York City, I knew how much of a pain traffic could be. I check the time. My match was next.

"So are you ready for your match tonight?", she asks, sitting down in an empty chair. She waves me over to the one next to her and I sit down. I hesitate before answering, not wanting to sound too scared.

"Yeah! Well, kinda. I went over all my moves and everything but I'm still nervous. I mean, I don't want to lose my debut match. Especially not on RAW.", I say. She nods slowly and considers this a moment.

"You have nothing to worry about! Trust me! Plus, you're going against someone else who's making their WWE debut also. It's not like you're going against a Divas Champion or something...", she says with a smile, referring to the championship around her waist. I smile, trying to relax. Kaitlyn was right. I had nothing to worry about... Right?

-Shauna's POV-

A smirk spreads across my face as I walk into the locker room. Across the room I could see my opponent for the night biting her lip nervously. What was her name again? I knew it started with a "T". Tayla or something like that. I shrug. After tonight I wouldn't need to know it. She would just be the first person in this business that I crushed.

I stretch a little and look around. There were bunches of people talking and some laughing going on. I didn't bother trying to join a conversation. I preferred to stay on my own. I was independent.

After a few minutes I'm alerted that I'm on next. I would come out first and then the other girl would come out. I sigh. Obviously WWE didn't know about saving best for last. I shrug this off though and take my place, wait for my entrance music to hit. Once it did I put on a smile and walked out onto the ramp. I was ready.

*After The Match*

-Taylor's POV-

The referee is still holding my arm up as RAW goes to commercial break. Kaitlyn rushes into the ring to give me a giant hug as he puts my arm down.

"Kaitlyn", I say. "I can't breathe.", I finish with a small laugh. She releases the tight hug and smiles. "Sorry! I'm just so happy for you!" I smile back and we walk out of the ring and up the ramp. I look back and see my opponent Shauna is still sitting in the ring, looking shocked. As soon as we get back in the locker room, I'm being hugged again. I'm confused for a second because Kaitlyn is still standing beside me with a smile on her face.

"You did such a good job! No wonder you won NXT!", a familiar voice says. I'm released from the hug and realize Natalya is standing in front of me. "Thanks", I say happily, still panting from the match and two giant hugs. "I'm going to get some water", I say pointing towards the small break room. They both nod as I run off to go relieve my thirst.

I take a huge sip from the water bottle and place it on the counter. "Thirsty?", a voice chuckles from behind me. I spin around to see John Cena with a smile on his face, holding his own water bottle. "Yeah, kinda tired too", I admit. "Don't worry", he says. "You get used to it". I nod and take another sip. Just as I'm about to leave, Shauna appears in the doorway. She doesn't look happy to see me. "Hey, good match out there", I say, trying to be optimistic. She just glares at me and leaves the room with a bottle of Vitamin Water.

"She seems nice", I mutter sarcastically. John laughs. "What's her problem?", he asks before gulping down some water from his water bottle. I shrug. "Probably disappointed about the match or something", I guess. He nods. "I have to go get ready for my match, but I'll catch up with you later.", he says, throwing his empty water bottle in a nearby recycling bin. I smile. "See you later."

-Shauna's POV-

I frown in disgust as I walk away from the break room. She had the nerve to tell me it was a "good match"? Of course it was a good match for her! She's the one who won. My thoughts continue to distract me and I run into someone. I look up ready to yell at whoever just got in my way but I stop myself when I realize who it is. "What's up sis?", he asks. "Hey Punk", I say. CM Punk was my brother. This was something we were determined to keep a secret though. I look around to make sure no one is in the hallway we're walking in and luckily we're alone. "That was a great first match", he says, but I can tell he's lying. He knows it was horrible.

"I lost", I say angrily. "You tried though. And you got some good moves in ther-",he tries to say, but I cut him off. "That doesn't matter! I still lost!" He shakes his head, obviously frustrated. He grabs my shoulders to get my attention. "Listen, that doesn't matter. We can get you another match, and you can beat her, okay?", he asks. I nod and realize how childish I'm acting. "Okay", I finally say with a smile. "And this time, I'll win"

-John's POV-

I walk out of the guy's locker room in search of Mr. McMahon. I had to ask him about my match tonight. I'm about to turn into an almost empty hallway when I hear two voices. "You'll do great. I know you'll beat her this time sis." The voice sounds like... CM Punk? I shake my head confused. I must not be hearing right. The only sister Punk had was Celine, and she wasn't one of the Divas. At least as far as I knew.

There's another voice. A girl's voice. "When do you think I can get the match? Divas don't fight nearly as often as the Superstars.", she says. Her voice and their footsteps are coming towards me. I quickly look around and duck into a closet. I hear Punk's voice again. "True, but next time there's a Divas match we'll make sure it's the two of you. Maybe on Smackdown." They pass by and I peek out of the closet. "Good. Anyway, I have to go. I'm all out of Vitamin Water.", she says, holding up her empty bottle. Punk nods. "Later."

He starts walking the opposite way and I'm about to sneak out the other way and pretend I didn't see anything when he says "Nice try Cena, but you're horrible at being quiet." I freeze. "You saw me?", I ask. "More heard you. You're breathing is louder than Big Show's footsteps. I sigh and walk towards him. "So what did you hear?", he asks. "Nothing really... is she really your sister?", I can't help but asks. He hesitates before nodding. "Yeah, but it's supposed to be a secret so don't go spreading it around. Got it Cena?", he says. I nod. "Does McMahon know?", I ask. Punk shakes his head. "But what he doesn't know can't hurt him right?" I nod again. "Anyway, not a word Cena about my sister, okay?" "Got it", I say before turning away wanting badly to tell someone.


End file.
